


Wilcroft Oneshots

by aceofhearts88



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Charlie Amos - Freeform, F/M, Laura Bancroft - Freeform, Merril Portman - Freeform, Sidney Willis, Spencer Willis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2655395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofhearts88/pseuds/aceofhearts88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the place for my Wilcroft Oneshots</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Control

If there was one thing Justin had been prepared for when Spencer had begrudingly told him that his sister had come to Dalton to see him, it surely was not running into the sight of Sidney pinning a shell shocked Logan Wright to the wall in the entrance hall of Main.  
She was seething, he was staring with wide scared eyes, an expression Justin had believed to be impossible on Logans face, especially when it came from a confrontation with a girl... but then again, it was Sidney.   
He only became aware of the fact that he had been standing in the middle of the hall, admiring the view, when Spencer carefully prodded him from behind his back.  
"Don`t you want to do something?"  
"Why?", he asked right back, Sidney looked brilliant like this, so much control.  
"Logan looks as though he`ll wet his pants soon. You want that for Sids ego?", Spencer questioned his sanity, still keeping hidden behind him, Justin rolled his eyes, on the staircase on his left, he could see Derek cautiously peaking out from behind a pillar.  
"What did he even do?", Justin wanted to know, as Sidney wrenched a knee between Logans legs and the taller boy completely froze up, Spencer shuddered behind him.  
"I think he held the door open for her.", Justin whistled quietly.  
"Wow, classic beginners fault. I can`t believe he still fell for those."  
"He`s always distracted when he comes back from the hospital.", in front of them Logan squeaked like a little mouse and Justin had pity on him.  
"Sidney!", he called out, "What a surprise! Why don`t you let go of Logan?", Sidney turned her head to look at him and smirked, but she did let go of Logan, who dodged so quickly out of her reach that Justin could hardly blink before he had two boys cowering behind him. Sidney dusted off her skirt and send him a true smile.  
"Justin, I wanted to talk to you."  
"So your brother told me.", Spencer waved up a hand, still not thinking about showing himself, his sister smiled brightly and took a step towards him, Logan and Spencer mirroring her in a joined step backwards.  
"Yes, he did. As it is, the matter is rather private. I would appreciate it if we could talk alone, some place where thick headed idiots..."  
"You are trying to be nice for once and get shoved at walls for that. You know what...", Logan roared up behind Justin, who instinctively reached out a hand to calm the other prefect down, Sidney merely raised an eyebrow, "I am so done with girls. I`ll never understand you.", and with one last fuming look to Sidney, he stormed off. From up the stairs, Derek rushed down to hurry after him.  
"I`ll just...", Spencer began to stutter, "I`ll just go and apologize in the name of our entire family.", spoken in a tone that held a note of long accepted suffering and second hand embarassment, and Spencer followed both Stuarts into the corridor leading to South.  
Justin turned back to Sidney, who had walked closer to him as her brother had spoken.  
"Was it really necessary to snap at Logan like this? I told you that he is still not alright, I would appreciate it if you could stop going off at him whenever he crosses your way.", Sidney seemed to choose ignorance to his words, instead reaching out a hand to curl around his tie.  
"I honestly don`t want to talk about Wright. Charlie is off with Hope, and that day student is surely home already, which means the Prefects meeting sure must be horribly empty.", her voice, almost purring by the end, shot right through Justin and short circuited his brain, so he could only nod in answer, "Isn`t that convenient?", another nod followed, and Sidney smiled, grabbed onto his tie and started to pull.  
Justin fell against her, but Sidney quickly took a step back, so he was forced to follow her, like a puppy on a leash.  
Two hours later, they would jump apart, when a high pitched shriek burst the bubble of obliviousness around them, only half dressed they would whirl around to face the door, where a horrified Dwight had quickly pushed both hands over Lauras eyes, his own mouth wide open.


	2. Here Comes Goodbye

Here Comes Goodbye  
I can hear the truck tires coming up the gravel road  
And its not like her to drive that slow, nothing's on the radio

Justin's head snapped up from where he had previously pushed another candle onto the freshly decorated cake, it was nowhere close to what their friends usually created, but he had wanted to make something just for her this weekend. From him, for her.

And his eyes turned to look out of the kitchen window and narrowed at the sigh of the unfamiliar car in the driveway. He hadn't expected any company, let alone any of his friends to come over.

They knew how special homecomings were, knew not to disturb them if it wasn't serious on the weekends after she got back.

Footsteps on the front porch, I hear my doorbell  
She usually comes right in, now I can tell

Later on, he would have no idea what exactly happened in the next minutes, but he walks to the front door with his mind half in confusion, half in annoyance and he yanks the door open only for everything to come to a full stop.

Both of them are wearing uniform, and the coldness is creeping into his bones, when the taller man opened his mouth to speak, their faces are blank, but he can hear it, can see it before he speaks the words.

“Mister Bancroft, we are so very sorry to inform you...”

His knees hit the tiles, but he couldn't even feel the pain anymore, the ice that swept over him took everything away, it took the blinding agony away as his hands touch the ground to keep himself from crumbling entirely to the ground.

It couldn't be true. It couldn't be.

He couldn't hear the voices around you, couldn't protest against the gentle hands that pulled him upright and led him over to a chair in the kitchen, where the cake, halfway decorated, stood forgotten on the counter.

Here comes goodbye  
Here comes the last time  
Here comes the start of every sleepless night  
The first of every tear I'm gonna cry

They tried to explain to him what had happened and he stared at his hands, stared at his shaking hands and couldn't understand.

She had already been packing to fly home, when the men had come out of nowhere and had bombed the barracks into ash. There hadn't been anything left to save, it must have been over very quick.

He didn't care for the how or where, couldn't bring himself to care about the circumstances, all he could think about was that she would never come back to him. 

She would never come home to him again. 

Here comes the pain   
Here comes me wishing things had never changed  
And she was right here in my arms tonight, but here comes goodbye 

She would never run into his arms again after weeks of not seeing each other, would never throw her arms around him again after weeks and months of not hearing a word from each other.

He would never receive a letter again. She would never call again.

Both military men leave with a pat to his back and a card in his hands, telling him where he could find help if he needed it, promising him that someone would listen.

How could someone listen... how would someone understand that she was gone...

I can hear her say I love you like it was yesterday  
And I can see it written on her face that she had never felt this way

It felt like only yesterday that she had been lying in his arms in the morning, her fingers playing with the hairs on his chest, her lips curled into that gentle smile.

“I love you.”, he would whisper in her hair and would close his eyes again when she pressed her face stronger into the crook of his neck.

“I love you, too.”, she would answer like every morning, breathing the words against his skin.

Their lives had only just started, plans had just started to be made, everything had still been in the future for them.

And hours after he had gotten the news, Justin was still sitting on the chair in the kitchen, his fingers absentmindedly playing with the engagement ring on his hand.

She had been persistent that both of them carry a sign of their commitment on their hands, that she wouldn't be the only one with the stereotypical sign of ever lasting love, that he had something to hold onto while she was off fighting against the bad guys.

And now everything was over... gone... gone with the wind.... as if it was never meant to happen.

One day I thought I'd see her with her daddy by her side  
And violins would play here comes the bride 

Hope had been pushing and pulling at her since they had shared the news of them being engaged, had flung ideas after Sidney and had downright taken over their entire wedding planning when her best friend had given up on stopping her.

And Justin had smiled at her and curled his arms around her waist from behind, while Hope had gone on and on about cakes and locations and flowers, and for a long time he hadn't felt happier than in this moment.

That next weekend at family dinner, Spencer had tackled him to the ground before he had even stepped into the house, had yelled for minutes at him for not telling him, and then questioned his sanity for proposing to his sister.

And Justin had laid on the ground before the stairs leading up to the entrance door and had laughed, had laughed through Spencer's yelling, had laughed as Paxton had sighed in exasperation next to them and then leaned down to pull both of them back to their feet.

“Let's be happy that Justin got her to agree to a wedding after all, and they didn't just elope.”, the General had said, one arm around each of their shoulders as he had pulled them back towards the house, where Sidney had leaned against the front door, grinning down at them.

“I've agreed to planning a wedding, no word about going through with it.”, she had smirked at her father and Justin and Spencer had both started laughing upon the deep sigh Paxton gave out in response.

And now, nothing was left of it anymore. There wouldn't be a wedding, because she was gone.

Here comes goodbye  
Here comes the last time  
Here comes the start of every sleepless night  
The first of every tear I'm gonna cry  
Here comes the pain 

The phone started ringing by the time the light outside had faded into early night, but he still hadn't moved, he was still staring into thin air, and he let the messages on the answering machine rush over him.

He still couldn't hear. Nothing got through to him over the ringing in his ears.

She is gone. Gone. Forever gone.

“J? Come to the phone! Dammit, Justin, I know you are there! Spencer just called, I'll be there in half an hour. Don't do anything stupid. You're not alone, alright? I'm coming, Justin.” - Charlie

“Justin, please come to the phone. We're all here for you. Please don't give up, we can get through this together.” - Merril

“I am so sorry, Justin, but please don't do anything you might regret. We're here for you. Talk to us.” - Hope

“I'm so sorry, Justin! Please talk to me, please call me! I'm so sorry!” - Laura

“I know it hurts, J, I know it does. I've lost her, too, but don't shut yourself away now. We need you just as much as you need us. I need you. Please take the phone.” - Spencer

But none of them had reached him until his voice had sounded through the answering machine's speakers.

“You are not alone in this, Justin, please don't keep yourself from our help. We are all here, we will get through this all together. You know she wouldn't want you to give up. I know it hurts, I know you feel empty and broken now, but we have to live on. She fought for us. You are not alone in this, alright? She was your girl, but she was my daughter and I lost her, too, my son.” - Paxton

And when the General's voice had cracked at the end, Justin's body had twitched once, and then twice, and then with a loud scream ripping from his lungs, he had thrown himself over to the counter and had smashed the glasses to the ground.

Here comes me wishing things had never changed  
And she was right here in my arms tonight, but here comes goodbye 

And it had continued, the more screams left his lips, the more dishes, glasses and bowls crashed to the ground and broke into a million pieces, had shattered into broken shards that could never be fixed together again.

Just like his heart. Just like his heart.

And with the screams, the tears finally came and they fell like waterfalls down his face, tainted his cheeks, soaked into his skin, and he had pulled more and more dishes from the shelves.

His hands cut themselves on the plates, the skin on his feet was soon slashed from the shards on several places, but he couldn't feel the pain... because the one in his heart was greater than every wound would ever be again.

Why does it have to go from good to gone?

Charlie finds him when there are no plates to throw anymore and he had sunken down onto the floor in front of the fridge, and blood is dripping down into his shirt from his hands.

And he is empty again.

He doesn't hear his best friend's gasp, doesn't see him falling to his knees in front of him, doesn't hear his voice or feel his hands.

All he can feel is the hole in his heart, and all he can see is the smile on her face that she would never again give to him, just to him.

Before the lights turn on, yeah and you're left alone  
All alone, but here comes goodbye 

In the following weeks he is numb, Charlie and Hope barely leave him out of their eyes for more than minute, begging him to talk to them, but he can't.

He can't talk about it. Talking about it meant giving in to the pain again, and he couldn't let himself fall again, he had things to do. 

A casket to bring home. 

A funeral to plan.

A wedding to cancel.

He had cried only once, and he knew that it was only building up to crash over him at one point, but as long as he kept his mind from going down the dark spiral again, he had control. Control over things. Control over himself. Control over his life.

Here comes goodbye   
Here comes the last time  
Here comes the start of every sleepless night  
The first of every tear I'm gonna cry

It doesn't hit him again until he is standing between Paxton and Spencer on the graveyard, Charlie and Hope behind him, Merril with a comforting arm around her mother-in-law.

And he is staring straight ahead at the white casket with the American flag laid out over it, he had been at the airport, when they had brought her body back home, he had looked into the faces of the hand full of soldiers who had been lucky enough to be outside of the camp and had only gotten hurt.

And all of them had given him their condolences, had told him about the loss they all felt because of her, that she had been a good friend, a great leader and soldier.

He had nodded, numb, cold, empty, hollow. They would miss a friend, miss a leader. He would miss his life, his everything.

Here comes the pain   
Here comes me wishing things had never changed  
And she was right here in my arms tonight, but here comes goodbye 

And then all prayers had been said and done, all words had been spoken, all songs been sung, and while Paxton was already having trouble with keeping himself under control, Justin was still staring straight ahead.

He would have wanted less military around, but he knew Sidney had been a good leader, with such a promising future ahead of her, and they had wanted to lay her to rest with all honors included.

And then the moment has come and two soldiers are stepping forth to start folding the flag, and another two are shouldering their rifles.

And while his eyes follow every single one of their moments in folding the American flag, every single shot goes straight into his heart, every single shot hits the walls he had build around himself.

Hit. Hit. Hit. Hit.

Until there is nothing left, and the pain and the terror, the horror and the blindness, it crashes all over him, and he is falling.

Tears. The tears are falling over his face again, and though no screams fall over his lips, his lungs are burning with a fire that no one would ever be able to soothe again.

And he would have fallen to his knees, crumbled right and there if Spencer and Charlie hadn't jumped to keep him on his feet.

And then it was done and one of the soldiers stepped forward with the folded flag, and Justin could barely see him through his tears, could barely feel his hands reaching out to take it.

 

It is soft. Soft like her hair had been. Soft like the smile had been that she had only ever given him.

And when the soldier had saluted and had stepped away again, and they started lowering the casket into the ground, he knew that it was final.

No going back from here.

He had lost her.

Sidney was dead. Forever gone.

Here comes goodbye


End file.
